1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved multifunctional shoe and more particularly, to a shoe which includes a self, ventilation system and an adjustable shock-absorbing system disposed therein, whereby the shoe can be continuously ventilated and a shoe wearer can control the shock-absorbing power of the shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of self-ventilating shoes and shock-absorbing shoes are well known in the art. Presently known soles for shoes comprise elastomeric and resilient pads which are made of soft material such as a sponge or rubber and contain a plurality of holes in the sole and in the heel of the shoe in order to increase foot comfort. In such types of soles, it is very difficult to remove moisture and the odor produced as a result of moisture which collects in the shoe due to foot perspiration and poor shoe ventilation. Since most people use their shoes for a long period of time, it is essential to properly maintain and ventilate the shoes in order to avoid foot diseases such as, for example, water eczema.
However, generally, the self-ventilating system and the shock-absorbing system are not combined together in a shoe. Also, such self-ventilating shoes contain a number of disadvantages such as, for example, the shoes cannot be maintained to ventilate for a long period of time and a valve cover thereof can be easily separated from a body member thereof. Furthermore, it is very difficult to manufacture. The shock-absorbing shoes have a number of disadvantages such as, for example, they cannot control the shock-absorbing power on demand.